legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chester V
Chester V is the main antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 11th feature film, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He is the founder and CEO of Live Corp (also known as Evil Corp, while spelled backwards). He was voiced by Will Forte. Description Chester V's origins are quite unknown, but in his early years, he made his first invention known as the food bar, and then began to invent and founded Live Corp. A world renowned scientist, very clearly a parody of Steve Jobs, apparent super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp; Chester invented various items, such as Live Corp's ever so popular food bars, his assistant: Barb, and presumably; his own holograms programmed to travel and run errands where the real Chester couldn't go. However, he was extremely greedy, malicious, and acquisitive, as he eventually went insane trying to expand his company's popularity, calling it "the coolest, hippest factory in the world". Around some point, his orange facial hair went white and he began to wore a Live Corp vest instead of a lab coat. He also discovered Flint's latest, "destroyed" FLDSMDFR, and tracked down the invention; discovering that the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion. Immediately, Chester sent one of his holograms and Live Corp members to the food covered Swallow Falls in search of the machine, which Chester wanted in order of improving his latest food bar: the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0. He relocated Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester was determined to find it. Chester invited Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester was informed that his search-parties on the island were been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which were learning how to swim. Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the Foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey named Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the Foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the Foodimals. A crushed Flint is knocked into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the Foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends who are wrapped by police tape. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart. Chester is catapulted into the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0 Maker. His limbs and his head retract into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shot out of the machine. However, as he attempts to escape, he is immediately grabbed by the Cheespider's special sauce web and into the mouth of the Cheespider. The Cheespider spits out Chester V's vest. After a suspenseful moment, it deflates, revealing that Chester V had been eaten alive by the Cheespider. Blackpool Black Star, Bender and others meets Chester V who sings a silly and dangerously song, after that, Bender shoots and throws him at the water, but Chester V still lives. Gallery chesterv.jpg chesterv2.png chesterv3.jpg chesterv1.jpg chesterv4.jpg chesterv5.jpg chesterv6.jpg chesterv7.jpg chesterv8.jpg Category:Characters that hail from the Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Universe Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Superhumans Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Tricksters Category:Liars Category:Replicators Category:Tech Users Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Beards Category:Bald Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitors Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Child Abusers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Dictators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bearded Characters Category:Team villains Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:The Vengeful Orders Members Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Targets of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Giygasians Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Cheaters Category:Outright Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666